gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Pascalwilfer
Über mich Ich bin 13 Jahre alt und sozusagen ein richtiger Glee-Freak! Kontakt: Skype: pascalwilfer Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/pascal.wilfer.9 E-Mail: paswil99@yahoo.de Meine Lieblingscharaktere RahelBerryS4.jpg|Rachel Berry|link=Rachel Berry Finn93.jpg|Finn Hudson|link=Finn Hudson 332px-Tumblr m9fctsOpyS1qg25zco2 1280.jpg|Kurt Hummel|link=Kurt Hummel Glee 11-amber-riley-01 2409DJ1.jpg|Mercedes Jones|link=Mercedes Jones 260px-Santanasea.jpg|Santana Lopez|link=Santana Lopez Sue.jpg|Sue Sylvester|link=Sue Sylvester 332px-Glee 23-kevin-mchale-01 3014 purplebkg v2 jm.jpg|Artie Abrams|link=Artie Abrams 332px-BrittWikiPhoto.jpg|Brittany S. Pierce|link=Brittany Pierce Glee Emma Pillsbury Jayma Mays Fox Broadcasting Co.jpg|Emma Pillsbury|link=Emma Pillsbury Seatina.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang|link=Tina Cohen-Chang 332px-Mikefgsdfgd.jpg|Mike Chang|link=Mike Chang 332px-25zco8 1280.jpg|Sam Evans|link=Sam Evans Meine Lieblingspaare 204finchel02.gif|Finchel|link=Rachel - Finn Beziehung Brittana always together.gif|Brittana|link=Brittany - Santana Beziehung DancingWithMyself TARTIE.png|Tartie|link=Tina - Artie Beziehung Samcedes986.gif|Samcedes|link=Mercedes - Sam Beziehung Quick.png|Quick|link=Quinn - Puck Beziehung Meine Lieblingssongs in jeder Folge Staffel Eins Ouvertüre.png|Ouvertüre: Don't Stop Believin'|link=Don't Stop Believin' SayaLittlePrayer.jpg|Jenseits von Gut und Sue: I Say a Little Prayer|link=I Say a Little Prayer Bust Your Windows.png|Acafellas: Bust Your Windows|link=Bust Your Windows FootballSingleLadies.gif|Kinder der Lüge: Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)|link=Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) SomebodyToLove.png|April, April: Somebody To Love|link=Somebody to Love (Queen) Glee - Halo.jpg|Angeregte Organismen: Halo/Walking on Sunshine|link=Halo/Walking on Sunshine KeepHoldingOn.png|Spielverderberspiele: Keep Holding On|link=Keep Holding On Puck, Sweet Caroline.jpg|Remix: Sweet Caroline|link=Sweet Caroline ProudMary.png|Furcht und Tadel: Proud Mary|link=Proud Mary HavingMyBaby.png|Balladen: (You're) Having My Baby|link=(You're) Having My Baby Imagine.png|Haarspaltereien: Imagine|link=Imagine Jump.jpg|Wer ist im Bilde?: Jump|link=Jump 02 don't rain on my parade.jpg|Alles steht auf dem Spiel: Don't Rain On My Parade|link=Don't Rain On My Parade Gives-you-hell-glee-lea-michele-mp3.jpg|Hallo Hölle!: Gives You Hell|link=Gives You Hell SS - Will Shuester i hate you Vogue.gif|The Power of Madonna: Vogue|link=Vogue Beautiful.jpg|Liebe ist ein weiter Weg: Beautiful|link=Beautiful 300px-Gleephysical.jpg|Schlechter Ruf: Physical|link=Physical Jessesgirl.png|Guter Ruf: Jessie's Girl|link=Jessie's Girl 300px-Dancewalk.png|Der Traum macht die Musik: Safety Dance|link=Safety Dance BadRomance.jpg|Viel Theater!: Bad Romance|link=Bad Romance Give Up the Funk.jpg|Im Takt der Angst: Give Up the Funk|link=Give Up the Funk JourneyMedleyRegionals.jpg|Triumph oder Trauer?: Journey Medley|link=Journey Medley Staffel Zwei Empire state of mind.png|Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten: Empire State of Mind|link=Empire State of Mind 697px-Lea michele (L.jpg|Britney/Brittany: ...Baby One More Time|link=...Baby One More Time Ilooktoyou.png|Das neue Toastament: I Look To You|link=I Look To You Santana-mercedes-duets.jpg|Duette: River Deep - Mountain High|link=River Deep - Mountain High Glee ep205-sc38 100.jpg|The Rocky Horror Glee Show: The Time Warp|link=The Time Warp Glee-darren-criss-as-blaine-with-dalton-academy-warblers-teenage-dream.gif|Ungeküsst: Teenage Dream|link=Teenage Dream 06 Will und Holly in Ersatzspieler.jpg|Ersatzspieler: Singing In The Rain/Umbrella|link=Singing In the Rain/Umbrella 300px-Marry You.jpg|Amor muss verrückt sein: Marry You|link=Marry You Valerie.jpg|Neue Welten: Valerie|link=Valerie Last christmas.png|Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat: Last Christmas|link=Last Christmas Thriller 3.PNG|Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle: Thriller/Heads Will Roll|link=Thriller/Heads Will Roll FireworkRachel.png|Liebeslied zum Leid: Firework|link=Firework 300px-Glee.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 2740.jpg|Das Comeback der Teufelin: Somebody to Love|link=Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) Tiktok.jpg|Dicht ist Pflicht: Tik Tok|link=Tik Tok 300px-Afternoon Delight Glee.jpg|Sexy: Afternoon Delight|link=Afternoon Delight 300px-Getright.jpg|Unsere eigenen Songs: Get It Right|link=Get It Right 300px-TinaFollowYou.jpg|Nacht der Vernachlässigten: I Follow Rivers|link=I Follow Rivers Glee Lady Gaga Born This Way April27newsnea.jpg|Born This Way: Born This Way|link=Born This Way (Song) Glee-Rachel-GoYourOwnWay.jpg|Das jüngste Gerücht: Go Your Own Way|link=Go Your Own Way Jarofhearts rachel.png|Rivalen der Krone: Jar Of Hearts|link=Jar Of Hearts Santana4.jpg|Totenfeier: Back To Black|link=Back To Black Light up the world.png|New York!: Light Up The World|link=Light Up The World Staffel Drei GleeWeGotTheBeat.jpg|Das Purple-Piano Project: We Got the Beat|link=We Got the Beat Somewhere.jpg|Einhornpower: Somewhere|link=Somewhere Run the world.png|Das Maria-Duell: Run the World (Girls)|link=Run the World (Girls) Blaine878.jpg|Irisch was los: Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)|link=Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) UptownGirl98.jpg|Love Side Story: Uptown Girl|link=Uptown Girl Rumorhasitsomeonelikeyou 7.jpg|Böse Klatsche: Rumour Has It/Someone Like You|link=Rumour Has It/Someone Like You IKissedAGirl46.jpg|I kissed a girl and I liked it: I Kissed A Girl|link=I Kissed A Girl Young64.jpg|Die Zeit deines Lebens: We Are Young|link=We Are Young GleeMercedesAllIWantForChristmas21-617x413.jpg|Galaktische Weihnachten: All I Want For Christmas Is You|link=All I Want For Christmas Is You Santana02.jpg|Will will: We Found Love|link=We Found Love Bad3.jpg|Was würde Michael Jackson tun?: Bad|link=Bad Sexy and I know it.jpg|Spanisches Blut: Sexy and I Know It|link=Sexy and I Know It Glee Cast - Stereo Hearts.jpg|Gorilla mit Herz: Stereo Hearts|link=Stereo Hearts WhatDoesn'tkillyou.jpg|Auf dem Weg: What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)|link=What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) Glee-somebody-I-used-to-know-1-.jpg|Im Schatten des Bruders: Somebody That I Used To Know|link=Somebody That I Used To Know BoogieShoes.png|Saturday Night Glee-ver: Boogie Shoes|link=Boogie Shoes Tumblr m28h8563fL1qfcdl6o5 500.jpg|Houston, wir haben ein Problem!: I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)|link=I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) TRIS.png|Am Ende aller Kräfte: The Rain in Spain|link=The Rain in Spain Glee-worst-dinosaur1 500x289.jpg|Auf einem Ball vor unserer Zeit: Dinosaur|link=Dinosaur 779px-Tichel.jpg|Menschliche Requisite: Flashdance... What A Feeling|link=Flashdance... What A Feeling Starships.png|And the winner is...: Starships|link=Starships Sit Down Youre Rocking the Boat.jpg|Zukunft voraus: Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat|link=Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat Staffel Vier Callmemaybe.png|The New Rachel: Call Me Maybe|link=Call Me Maybe S4 S3.jpg|Britney 2.0: Oops!... I Did It Again|link=Oops!... I Did It Again